1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to building structures, and more particularly to a building structure having walls hingedly joined so that the structure may be folded into a more compact form.
2. Description of Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,452, I disclosed a building structure which was particularly useful because of the simple design which made it economical to produce. Because the design contemplates using as base materials wooden panels having a height which is twice the base (such as a 3/8 inch thick, 4.times.8 foot panel) and requires sawing each such panel diagonally, the fabrication is facilitated by having appropriate power driven saws available. Thus prefabrication of the building structure at a factory would make fabrication easier and quicker. Shipping of such prefabricated building structures, if made with the previously mentioned 4.times.8 foot panels, is somewhat awkward since the resulting structure is approximately 12 feet high.
The present invention discloses a structure of this type in which the walls may be folded to produce a package having a height of approximately 8 feet. Moreover, the shape of the folded package is such that it facilitates packing a plurality of the packages compactly.